Death of Innocence
by Serenestorm
Summary: HELP! Please help me decide if I should continue this fic! This is the premise: Yasai (OC) is sent to earth by his mother to escape the destruction of his home planet. What will happen when the Z-senshi discover that there is another half saiyajin out


Ok this is an idea that I've been kicking around for a while now. I've never did an original main character before so let me know if I should continue this.

Death of Innocence

Prologue: A Mother's Tears

The child trembled in his mother's arms as the ground seemed ready to open up underneath his feet. He could feel his mother shuddering as if cold and could feel his mother's tears falling as if raindrops onto his cheeks. Her silver hair was matted against her face, the long moonlight strings mixing with his own auburn locks. The day his mother had prophesized was finally upon them.

If only the others had listened, had believed the ravings of what they considered a mad woman.

They figured that his mother was insane from the loss of her alien mate, the powerful brute with spiky dark hair, a monkey tail, and unbelievable power. He had died, fighting what she threatened would be their undoing as well. Yet now they believed, but it was too late.

Their day had started off so beautiful, so peaceful.

The twin stars that gave life and light to their planet shined as brilliantly as in any other day. The creatures one on Earth would call birds flew across the land, filling the air with their song. Yes the day started off beautifully, it seemed almost poetic that the day would end just the opposite of how it started.

His planet's very foundation was caving in and soon they all would be just a memory whispered about in the echoes of time, as the universe kept on thriving without them. Golden eyes, so like his own, gazed down at him as the ground again trembled under their feet. His mother held him tightly as they ran through the streets of their city. All around him, all he could hear, where the screams of men, women, and children as their once prosperous world died before their very eyes. His mother ran with purpose however, and went unnoticed by the frightened populous. Soon they were at his home. He could hear his mother's voice begging him, pleading with him to snap out of his shock and pay attention to her.

A sharp slap to his cheek brought pain filled golden eyes up to her own. She had never struck her child before, and though she knew that her hand hurt for worse than his cheek, her baby's pain was more mental than physical.

"Yasai, you must listen to me". She said desperately looking at her now alert son.

"I need you to fly us up to the roof, son".

He nodded once in understanding. Though he was only seven years old, he had inherited the unusual strength and skills of his father. Flying was only one of those skills, something he had been doing since he was four or five years old. So he did as he was told, floating he and his mother up to the roof of his house.

"I'm so glad I kept your father's space pod." She said excitedly.

She knew the thing would come in handy one day and she was glad that she kept it from the elders of her planet. They would have seen it as sacrilegious as they thought all machinery to be, which was the reason why now the planet was being destroyed and they had no way to defend themselves.

"Momma?" The whispered plea in her son's voice brought her out of her reverie. His auburn tail wagged behind him nervously. She could always read her son's emotions through his tail.

"Yes, Yasai".

His golden eyes were downcast.

"Are we going to die". Tears shimmered in those golden eyes and fell gently to the floor.

She grabbed her son suddenly, pulling him into a warm, protective embrace. She smiled gently down at him. Akari could not lie to her son.

"Hai, my son". She said tilting her son's face so that she could look into his eyes.

"Hai, we will die, yet you will live." Her son's eyes widened as he realized her intentions.

"No mom, I will not leave you". He cried throwing his arms around his mother's neck. Akari had anticipated this, she had anticipated everything and knew exactly how to respond. Her son barely felt the syringe that pressed deeply within his skin injecting a sleeping medicine into his system that would knock him out for his journey through space.

He barely heard his mother's tearful farewell as she kissed him one final time and closed him into the pod. He didn't feel the machine in the pod hooking him up to various instruments that would keep his body nourished and empty his bodily fluids during his trip, and he didn't see his planet explode as he sped through space far away from the Black Death that had claimed his planet, to the opposite side of the universe, to a planet very similar to his. It would take him almost seven years to reach planet Earth.

Ok, what do you think? Like it, hate it. Continue it? Delete it ?

Here's a little information about the character's introduced in this chapter.

Yasai:

Age: 7 at the start of the story (14 when he reaches Earth)

Race: Half Saiyajin and Half Hinorijin

Family: Akari (mother), father unknown

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Auburn

Personality: Yasai is somewhat withdrawn. His only friend was his mother for the people on his planet was hostile to aliens. It's hard for him to trust other people because of this but once he does trust someone he is loyal to them to the end. His personality will change some as he grows (since I like my characters to evolve), but that extreme distrust of people will become a part of him.

Akari:

Age: 27 (age of death)

Race: Hinorijin

Family: Disowned by both parents, Yasai (son)

Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Silver

Personality: Akari was very friendly in nature. That nature led her to befriend and then mate the strange alien warrior that landed on their planet. While the other's were afraid of Yasai's father, Akari was curious. Having never seen one with dark features, she pretty much stalked him until he acknowledged her. Akari was also very compassionate, something that Yasai inherited from her and very intelligent. She was able to repair the ship that her mate left behind. She was also a psychic and was able to foresee the events leading up to her death, even mating Yasai's father and having Yasai.

Hinori Race:

Their planet was known as Hinori-sei. It was a lot like Earth in that it had an atmosphere composed exactly the same as Earths. Therefore there were plants and animals on this planet and the animals could breath oxygen and released carbon dioxide, while the plants did just the opposite. The Hinorijin were like humans, except they were magically inclined. The whole populous didn't practice magic however, only a select few where allowed to. Therefore, Yasai isn't a sorcerer or anything, he was never allowed to learn. The populous was ruled by a group of seven elders.

All of the Hinorijin's had silver hair, pale skin, eye color varied though. Most were very prejudice against people not of their own kind. Machinery of any kind was outlawed and considered sacrilegious, a direct blasphemy against their gods.

Anyway, if you want more of this fanfic REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

BTW: I'm not really sure about the pairings. I might make this a yaoi but I'm not completely sure yet so help me make up my mind, if you want a yaoi, say so in your review, if not Yasai will be paired with Pan (most likely), Marron, or Bra.


End file.
